Mutant X: The Legacy of Cain
by Lord Torgamous
Summary: Adam sends the Mutant X team against a powerful foe: The Juggernaut. Rated PG13 for violence, and two uses of the F-Word, both censored,


Mutant X: The Legacy of Cain  
by Lord Torgamous  
May 18, 2002  
  
---  
Legal Stuff  
This is a work of fiction. All characters are copyright/trademarks of their respective companies. I wrote this here story. Remember the 8th Commandment!  
---  
  
The news was not good. According to the reporter on TV, chaos erupted when a large man clad in red armor mysteriously appeared in downtown. When approached by police, the man grew violent, causing people to flee in panic as cars were thrown around like pebbles.   
Adam knew that this man must be stopped. His sensors indicated that the stranger was not a New Mutant, but that his powers were mystical in nature.  
"Never the less," Adam told the team, "be very careful."  
Shalimar smiled as her teammates left the room. "You know us. We always are."  
As the team arrived on the scene, they were taken aback by the damage caused.  
"My god, look at this... It's terrible." Brennan stood in disbelief. "Can you sense anything Em?"   
Emma surveyed the area and shook her head. "Something is shielding his mind."  
Jesse looked around. "So where is he?" His question was answered by what used to be a mail truck. Fortunately, he had enough time to phase himself and allow the burning metal to pass through.  
Standing before them was a giant man. He was Cain Marko, the Unstoppable Juggernaut. Having seen Jesse's display, he sneered. "I guess you guys are some o' Charlie's X-Freaks, huh? I could use a good fight now."  
Shalimar was the first to strike. She lunged towards the Juggernaut, but he was able to connect the first punch. Emma screamed in pain as Shalimar's lifeless body hit the ground.   
Cain chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout her sweetie. You'll join her soon enough."  
Brennan ran to Emma's side. "We have to get out of here. He's too powerful to stop now. We need to get back to Adam."  
Back at the base, Adam was horrified to learn of what the Juggernaut had done. "You must do whatever is necessary to stop him." Brennan became defensive. "We can't stop him. He's too powerful. Emma couldn't even get into his mind."  
Adam took a seat at the computer console. "I did what research I could. According to the database, there is legend of a powerful gem, known as the Ruby of Cyttorak. The legend states that anyone who touches the ruby will 'become a human Juggernaut'. Unfortunately, the database also says that the Temple of Cyttorak was destroyed over 2000 years ago, and the gem was never recovered. It seems that fate has brought the gem back to us. Now it seems the only way to stop him is to have Emma try to shut his mind down. His helmet seems to be what is blocking her powers. Now go and stop him before he kills anyone else."  
The three New Mutants arrived at the coordinates of the Juggernaut's last known appearance. From there, they were able to follow the trail of destruction back to the source. They entered the First National Bank through the giant hole where the front wall used to be. As Cain smashed through the vault, he sighed. "Ah jeez... Not you guys again. Can't a guy rob a bank without the Goody Two-Shoes Patrol showing up?"  
A bolt of electricity shot at him, incinerating the bag of money he had taken. "You'll pay for what you did to Shalimar!" With that, Brennan summoned as much energy he could and hurled it at the Juggernaut, snapping one of the clips holding his helmet. Unfazed, Cain rolled his eyes. "Is that all you've got, boy?" He reached for Brennan, who was now weak from the burst, and grabbed his neck. With a sickening crunch, he threw Brennan's body over his shoulder. Emma yelled to Jesse, "Phase his f*cking helmet off NOW!" Jesse nodded and ran towards the Juggernaut. Before Cain could react, Jesse phased and ran straight through him, and out his back. He then solidified to his highest density and popped the other latch from his helmet. As the helmet fell off his head, Cain reared his arm back. Although Jesse's body was at a high density, it was no match for the Juggernaut's blow. His ribcage shattered, and both his lungs collapsed.  
Seeing that he was now vulnerable, Emma went in for the kill. Unfortunately, she realized too late that her mental powers were not really good for mind-f*cking someone. She got a sense that the Juggernaut was really pissed off. And that was the last thing she would ever sense.  
As Adam watched the news report, he let out a sigh. "Ah, crap."  
  
The End 


End file.
